


Blessed warmth

by yogini



Series: Christmas fluff Camelot style [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caring, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, Comfort, Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon returns home from a patrol cold and weary and Gwaine takes care of him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Let’s get you warmed up, shall we?” Leon thought that he’d never heard Gwaine say anything better as he turned towards his lover and allowed himself to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug. They had not intended to be gone for so many days but a sudden snow storm had delayed them and the men from the patrol that returned to the castle were chilled to the bones and very weary. As soon as Leon had made sure that everyone had settled in their quarters and reported to Arthur his feet seemed to move of their own accord and he didn’t stop until he was outside Gwaine’s chambers. He didn’t bother knocking and just pushed the door open to reveal a roaring fire, a plate of food and, best of all, a steaming bath tub. Gwaine looked up from the fire he was stoking, smiled and motioned for Leon to enter.

 

There was no need to talk as their eyes said it all. The gratitude of having each other, the relief of being safe and together once more and, above all, the warmth of the love they shared. Gwaine pressed sweet kisses to Leon’s face and chest as he helped his lover undress and then unceremoniously shucked his own clothes on the floor. There would be time later for passion, for frenzied caresses and uninhibited pleasure but right now warmth, comfort and care was what Leon needed. Gwaine added more hot water to the tub and motioned for the other man to get in.

 

Leon slowly lowered himself into the hot water and hissed when it almost burned his frozen body. Gwaine steadied him until he was comfortable in the water and then joined him.

“Let me take care of you” Gwaine whispered and Leon sank back against his chest, resting his head against Gwaine’s shoulder. The warm water slowly started to relax Leon’s muscles and his eyelids grew heavy as the steady beat of Gwaine’s heart lulled him to sleep.

 

When Leon became aware of his surroundings again Gwaine rinsed his hair, humming softly under his breath as he made sure that Leon didn’t get any soap in his eyes.

“You back with me?” he asked and pressed a kiss first to Leon’s temple and then to his cheek.

“Yes” Leon answered, turning his head and seeking out Gwaine’s lips. “I’m with you.”


End file.
